


I've got you

by Heellen



Series: Something great will come [2]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heellen/pseuds/Heellen
Summary: “Hailey…”, the man tempted in a calm voice ad soon as she parked in front of his palace, “Thanks for tonight…”“You’re welcome, that’s what partners do.”“Hails… You know you can talk to me, right?”, she nodded silently, then he continued, “Do you want to come in?”
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton
Series: Something great will come [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809517
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	I've got you

“Atwater! I found out what I can give you for your birthday”, Platt interrupted their chatter raising a glass of wine in the direction of the cop on the other side of the table and capturing their attention, “A nice patrol shift, like the old days!”

The outburst of laughter turned a few tables next to them.

“No Sarge, not a chance!”, Kevin shook his head raising his glass in the woman’s direction, “But I appreciate the thought!”

“Hey man, you alright?”, Adam watched Jay scratching his neck. The fair skin already showed signs of redness.

“Yeah, I’ll be right back”, Jay’s voice reached her from afar before she noticed him get up and walk away towards the door. She exchanged a curious glance with Adam who shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

As if it were her nature, she continued to keep an eye on him until she noticed him staggering and placing a hand against the wall. The exit of the restaurant still very close to him.

“Jay?”, she slowly stood up, “You okay?”, she had just placed her hand on his arm when he simply collapsed at her feet. She sensed the whole movement in slow motion, recorded how the people of the other tables turned towards them and how their friends approached worried to her, but her attention was always focused on the man slumped in front of her.

“Jay! Jay!”

She knelt beside him helping him to lean is back against the wall. She only realized marginally having Kevin behind her, “Jay! Can you hear me?”

His eyes locked in hers, a panicked look imprinted on his face, “I can’t…I can’t breathe… Hailey…”

“Hailey, look at his neck…”, Kevin moved slightly the collar of his shirt revealing the red-stained skin.

“Jay, what did you eat? Kim! Look in his salad!”, she frantically shouted to her colleague nearby, her attention turned to the panting of her partner, “Watch out for nuts!”

“Hailey…I don’t…breathe…”, his words were accompanied by a light squeeze on the woman’s arm.

“I need you to calm down, Jay. Just listen to my voice, okay?”, she gently placed a hand against his cheek looking into his eyes.

“I just…can’t…breathe…Hails…”

She bit her cheek trying to control the panic that was taking over her and fixed his green eyes.

“It will be all right, Jay. Just try to breath slowly…”, his head resting on her hand and he closed his eyes.

“No no no, look at me! Jay!”, the anguish in her voice made him reopen his eyes slowly.

“Good boy, stay with me, okay?”

She saw him clasp his hands against his shirt at the chest, his breathing had become increasingly irregular. Her thumb gently caressed the freckles on his skin while still maintaining the grip on his cheek.

“Hailey, I found pieces of nuts…”

“Damn! He’s allergic to nuts! Call an ambo! Jay, do you have an epi? Jay, look at me, come on!”

He slowly nodded at her, his eyes half closed, “Car…take…the keys”, his hand moved towards the pocket of his jeans.

“Okay, well”, she fumbled briefly in his pocket pulling out the keys, “Kev, he must stay awake, okay?”

“But…”

“Just don’t make him fall asleep!”, she yelled, then turning to the gasping man, “I’ll be right back, okay? Stay calm Jay, just a minute”.

Her hand caressed his cheek briefly and then disappeared from the pub.

...

Her run back to the restaurant seemed to last hours, she knew it took just a few minutes, but her heart continued running at a frightened speed and her mind traveled miles per hours trying not to think about the consequences of her delay.

She made quickly her way to the group piled against the wall and threw herself on her knees towards her partner. The first thing she noticed were the red spots appeared on the man’s cheeks. _Damn it_.

“Hailey…”, his body shaken by cough.

“I’m here. First round!”, she quickly pushed the first injection into his thigh through the denim, “Now it will be better, you know?”

“Hailey, I’ll be fine… Don’t worry…”, his words slid out his mouth with difficulty.

She raised her eyebrows with an ironic smile in his direction. Her hand still found place on his cheek, gently cradling his red face. She could feel Jay’s gaze always on her, not losing any move.

“Ambo is coming in a few minutes”, Kim touched her arm to attract her attention.

Kevin knelt in front of her, holding a hand on Jay’s shoulder to calm the coughing spasms, “Hailey, it doesn’t seem he’s getting better…”.

“Okay Jay, I’m sorry, round two”, a few seconds and the second ration of epinephrine was pushed against his leg, “Can you tell me if you feel better?”

Hailey felt Jay’s hand slip into hers and, with a simplicity that belonged only to the two of them, she squeezed their fingers, “I’m a little better, I think…”

...

Her eyes widened finding a hand beneath her nose holding out a cup of coffee. She looked around noticing her entire team entering the emergency room.

“I was undecided between coffee or beer, but coffee is more comfortable to carry”, Vanessa’s genuine smile made her straighten up on the chair.

“You shouldn’t have come!”

“There is no way to drive us out, happy birthday to me!”, Kevin raised his coffee in the air toasting with Adam, he standing with a tray of donuts in his hand.

“Well, this is definitely an alternative way to celebrate…”, Kim snickered sitting next to her, “Do you know how Jay is doing?”

“I’m waiting for him finishing the IV then I’ll bring him home, you don’t need to be here! Go out and celebrate!”

“Hey kid, don’t say that!”, Kevin quickly hugged her leaving a kiss in her hair. A sense of warmth blossomed in her stomach and for the first time in about an hour she let herself relax.

She watched them happily in the completely empty room and smiled at the familiar feeling.

“None of us knew about his allergy, you know? It was lucky to have you there…”, Kim put an arm on her shoulders surprising her.

In the half hour she spent alone in the emergency room, she had imagined how the evening could have gone if Jay never told her about his allergy. That evening, a year before, in front of a beer on her sofa, she had laughed at him for being so dramatic, but tonight, after seeing the terror invading his eyes, she found herself thanking him for telling about it.

They were risking their lives every day with their work and instead tonight, because of a damn nut, she had come so close to losing him seriously.

 _Damn it, Jay_.

The panic she had managed to control in the restaurant began violently hit her, reaching her in wild and overwhelming waves. She felt herself being dragged deeply and drowned. _Damn it, Jay_.

She wasn’t sure she could say anything without starting to cry, so she just nodded trying to make a smile, she was sure, came out more like a grimace.

...

“Hey guys”, Will greeted them dragging a rather sore Jay Halstead, “He’s okay, I’ll finish the shift in two hours, Jay can wait and I’ll take him home!”

Hailey hurried over to them, “No problem, I’ll take care of him.”

“Anyway, Jay is here and he can talk for himself!”, the young detective grumbled grimly staring at them. But when he noticed how his brother and his partner continued to talk as if he hadn’t even been there, he slowly dragged himself towards the rest of the team and slumped into a chair.

“Hei kiddo, how’s it going?”, Voight patted him lightly on the shoulder before staring at him carefully.

“Like I’ve been hit by a bus, but I’ll be fine.”

“You got us scared, Jay”, he felt Kim’s arms wrap around his neck and several pats on his back by the rest of his friends. He managed to return the hug and smile before Hailey appeared in his vision.

“You ready? I’ll take you home and your brother will join you at the end of the shift”

“Hailey, I can sleep one night alone!”, he complained, getting up slowly.

“I know.”

“So, there’s no need for Will”

“That’s not something that concerns me. Here we go.”

He knew that tone, he knew it well. It was the tone she used when she was pissed at him. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he followed Hailey into the parking lot, their steps accompanied by the rest of the group. He watched her long blonde hair flutter in the wind and for a second it occurred to him to take her hand, because now, unlike an hour earlier, he had to console her reminding her that he was still alive.

“Halstead, I wouldn’t want to be you tonight…”, Adam gave him a sympathetic smile before reaching his car.

“Yeah”, he moaned, “I wouldn’t want too either…”

...

The silence in the car was full of tensione and fatigue.

The relief she felt seeing him come out the emergency room on his own legs almost canceled her. She could see clearly the signs of fatigue on his body: the already normally pale skin had an even whiter complexion on which the hundreds of freckles stood out clearly, the hair usually tidy was tangled and his gait was slow.

The confort was soon crushed by the mix of emotions she had tried to control all evening and Hailey had no intention collapsing in front of everyone, so she simply reacted as best she could: pissing off with him.

She sighed internally at the memory of the expression on his face when he realized how pissed she was. A bit of remorse that stung her heart.

“Hailey…”, the man tempted in a calm voice ad soon as she parked in front of his palace, “Thanks for tonight…”

“You’re welcome, that’s what partners do.”

She clearly saw the hurt expression oh his face after her words, but she forced herself holding the steering wheel in her hands and staring resolutely at the road.

“Hails… You know you can talk to me, right?”, she nodded silently, then he continued, “Do you want to come in?”

When he saw her deny, he reached for her hand, “Please, Hailey…”

“I’ll remain a little.”

“As long as you want. Now let’s go.”

...

She was waiting for him leaning against the windowsill in the living room while he was changing into more comfortable clothes. She was alwaysbeen amazed at how bright Chicago shone during the night. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn’t notice his presence until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Could feel the depth of his gaze pierce her neck but she forced herself not looking at him, or she knew she would collapse. And she didn’t want to collapse, couldn’t afford it. But, as always, he had other plans.

“Hailey, do you want to talk to me?”

She shook her head with her gaze still fixed on Chicago, her hands still resting on the windowsill.

“Hailey…”, his warm breath came like a caress through her hair causing a shiver down her spine. Before she even felt his chest leaning against her back and saw his hands resting next to hers, she was overwhelmed by his smell. She would have recognized him among a thousand others, she was now so accustomed and addicted to it. That didn’t stop her from recognizing that a part of the terror that still gripped her bowels slipped away. As always, Jay had this incredible effect on her: anchoring her to reality and calming her down so she could take the weight of the world.

She allowed herself to close her eyes and, for a few minutes, she floated in a dark world made only of Jay’s smell, then, in a hoarse voice, she tried not to cancel herself in a thousand pieces.

“What if I didn’t know about your allergy…?”

“But did you know it”, his low voice still a warm breath on her skin.

“But if I hadn’t known about the injections, then…”

“You knew that too, Hailey. You didn’t do anything wrong… you were very good.”

A sob escaped her lips before she could restrain herself.

“It’s all right, Hails. I’m fine. Let it go…”

She took a deep breath before giving voice to her greatest fear.

“I can’t lose you, Jay…”, she closed her eyes trying not to melt in a sea of tears.  
“Hails, I’m fine…”, she heard him go around and immediately his arms were around her, a silver shield against her own destruction. She clung to his back dropping her face into his chest and then let herself sob as she didn’t really think she could.

Will found them two hours later, tangled on the sofa with his voice that gently holding on her in the calm. His arms still around her were the only thing that protected her from being destroyed in a thousand pieces.

Jay was the only thing that always protected her from herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy guys!  
> Hoping you like this one!  
> Bye, H.


End file.
